exceptionalitiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Exceptionalities - ADHD
Audra Murray · Exceptionality - ADHD (Attention Deficit Hyperactivity Disorder) · Characteristics of ADHD (American Speech-Language-Hearing Association, 1997-2014) Inattention * Has difficulty concentrating/daydreaming with unrelated thoughts * Has problems focusing/maintaining attention * May appear to not be listening * Able to perform only on specific task * Has difficulty planning, organizing, and completing tasks within a given time frame * May struggle to initially learn new information * Struggles to monitor and modify own behavior Hyperactivity * Difficulty staying still (sitting, often fidgets, walks around/roams) * May move from one task to the next without completion * Often attempts to multi-task Impulsivity * Often acts before thinking (i.e. hitting/throwing when frustrated) * Struggles to take turns or allow others to take lead (i.e. in games) · Possible Causes of ADHD: There is no definitive cause for ADHD. However, many believe that ADHD can be a genetic disposition, either passed along by parents or a difference in neurotransmitters (WebMD, 2005-2014). Other scientists have found that smoking and drinking by the mother during pregnancy can cause ADHD. According to WebMD (2005-2014), "Babies with low birth weight may have an increased risk of ADHD. The same is true for children who have had head injuries, particularly an injury to the frontal lobe. Young children who are exposed to lead or other environmental toxins such as PCBs or pesticides early in life may also have a higher risk of ADHD."(para. 3). Identification Process ADHD: In order to identify a student with ADHD, it is important for the parent, teacher, or suggesting adult see a number of the characteristics within the child. Guidelines for testing should follow those given by American Academy of Pediatrics or the American Psychiatric Association’s Diagnostic and Statistical Manual (DSM) Once guidelines are met, the following tests should be administered: *According to the DSM V, in order to be diagnosed with ADHD, a child under 17 must meet six characteristic criteria and over 17 must meet five. These characteristics are divided into two groups: inattention and hyperactivity and impulsivity. These characteristics must be displayed in multiple settings. (source: http://www.dsm5.org/documents/adhd%20fact%20sheet.pdf. - CS) Vision and Hearing Screenings Neuropsychiatric EEG-Based Assessment Aid (NEBA) System (a noninvasive scan that measures theta and beta brain waves) Review of complete medical history (to ensure no other similar conditions are occurring) (WebMD, 2005-2014). · Learning characteristics of students with ADHD ''(LD Online, 2010): Kinesthetic learners (physical learning) Strive for positive feedback Note taking skills Study skill enhancement Memory skills · ''Accommodations and modifications for students with ADHD (including but not limited to)(Parker, 2014): Quiet area with less distractions Work breaks on longer assignments Extended time or extended due dates Constant home contact for parental support Behavior contract to address issues and offer praise/rewards Agenda or organizer for assignments "Study Buddy" for peer assistance and influence LRE(Least Restrictive Environment) for a student with ADHD is any classroom or learning setting that will allow students to work to their fullest potential and also work as often with general education students as possible. The LRE is dependent upon the severity of the disorder. Assistive technology, such as note-taking programs, books on tape or read aloud, and electronic organizers may also assist ADHD students in the classroom. For more information on ADHD: www.teachingchannel.org www.ADHDforteachers.com www.additudemag.com Q · Least restrictive environment (LRE) for ADHD students is dependent upon the severity of their condition. According to the National Research Center on A · Assistive technology resources that may enhance learning for students with the exceptionality – Link to professional organizations for additional information about the exceptionality. · American Speech-Language-Hearing Association. (1997-2014). Attention Deficit/Hyperactivity Disorder (ADHD). Retrieved from http://www.asha.org/public/speech/disorders/ADHD.htm LD Online. (2010). Instructional Strategies. Retrieved from http://www.ldonline.org/educators/strategies/learning Parker, H. C. (2014). ADAPT: Accommodations for Students with ADHD . Retrieved from http://naceonline.com/article-accommodations-for-adhd.php WebMD. (2005-2014). Attention-Deficit/Hyperactivity Disorder: Causes of ADHD. Retrieved from http://www.webmd.com/add-adhd/guide/adhd-causes